


Jade's Magic

by Moonmist_Fire



Series: Jade/Cat Oneshots [7]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Carnival, Cute, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romantic Gestures, Short One Shot, Soft Jade West, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmist_Fire/pseuds/Moonmist_Fire
Summary: "Never before had Jade wanted nothing more than to rip someone’s hair out and hold them close at the same time."Jade and Cat are at a carnival together.
Relationships: Cat Valentine & Jade West, Cat Valentine/Jade West
Series: Jade/Cat Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557520
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	Jade's Magic

“Phooey!” Cat pouted as the pink teddy bear fell hopelessly from the claw’s grip, tumbling back down on top of the heap of toys. She pressed her face against the glass of the machine and glared up at the claw, which shimmered back sneeringly. “Meanie!”

“Come _on,_ Cat. Let’s go somewhere else,” Jade barked, growing impatient. She turned away and paused, adding, “And don’t put your face against that. You’re probably touching ten different types of bubonic plague.”

“Oh, Jadey, just one more time!” Cat whined. She grabbed Jade’s hand and squeezed it softly between her own, giving her best puppy eyes. _“Pleaaase-y?”_

“Look, you’ve tried, like, four times! It’s never gonna work, Cat. I’ve told you over and over, those things are rigged.” Jade gestured to the huge, shimmery claw machine, its flashing lights almost tauntingly bright. There were better things they could be doing right now, like eating the carnival food, or going to the axe-throwing exhibit. And Jade didn’t want to watch Cat lose for a fifth time.

“Then you try! You’re so good at everything!” Cat pleaded.

“No, Cat! I’m not going to.”

“Pleaase-y!”

“No!”

_“Pweaase!”_

Jade threw up her arms in defeat. _“Argh!_ Fine! Fine! Just quit doing your baby-talk thing! You know I hate that.”

Cat clapped her hands excitedly and tugged Jade back to the claw machine, hopping up and down as she, inserting a coin into the machine, muttered under her breath about what a spoiled brat Cat was. Cat only beamed, because she knew Jade didn’t mean it.

“Now, if this doesn’t work, we’re going to get nachos from that stand over there,” Jade said.

“Kay kay!” was the response, and Jade began maneuvering the claw with the joystick until it was positioned right over the teddy bear. Cat was oddly quiet behind her, and Jade relished the silence, narrowing her eyes in concentration when she finally pressed the “drop” button; the claw descended quickly, closing its jaws around the bear. Cat nearly screamed with excitement when it was lifted and dropped into the the deposit hole, and she leaped to collect it, squeezing it tight against her chest.

 _“Oh my gosh, Jadey!”_ Cat squealed, cradling the teddy bear so tightly that Jade was sure its stitches would come undone. “How’d you do that?! Are you magic?”

“It’s just an old trick,” Jade scoffed, waving her hand offhandedly, turning away from the machine and starting to make her way to the food stand that lay just beyond. “So, how about those nachos? I’m starving.”

It only took a moment of uncharacteristic silence for Jade to stop in her tracks, shut her eyes, and take a deep, exasperated breath. She turned around, and, as she expected, Cat was still standing there at the claw machine, pouting deeply. Jade knew exactly why, and she returned to where Cat was.

“You want another toy, don’t you?” Jade huffed, crossing her arms, and Cat smiled sheepishly, nodding. “God, the things I do for you are insane.”

Cat only beamed in response and snuggled her new teddy to her chest as Jade shoved another coin into the machine.

“Which one do you want?” Jade asked.

“The bunny!” Cat chirped, pointing to a large, blue rabbit sitting on the top of the toy heap. Jade rolled her eyes. It was so Cat.

She made quick work of the rabbit, and within seconds it was being deposited into the little hole for a thrilled Cat to receive. She grabbed it and cuddled her two toys, jumping up and down and squealing and thanking Jade over and over again. A half smile flickered across Jade’s face, but it was quickly replaced with a scowl.

“Don’t mention it, Cat. Now, _please,_ let’s just get nachos.”

“Kay kay!” Cat trilled and started towards the food stand.

But then she stopped and hesitated, looking back, and then looked between Jade and the claw machine and the food stand, and then Jade again and the claw machine and the -

“Dear _God,_ Cat,” Jade groaned, “don’t tell me you want another one!”

“N-no, no! It’s just…” Cat looked down at her shoes guiltily before returning to Jade’s eyes with a considerable degree of timidity. “Can you… show me how to do it?”

Never before had Jade wanted nothing more than to rip someone’s hair out and hold them close at the same time.

She pushed past her annoyance and placed Cat’s stuffed toys at the base of the claw machine before steering her friend to the controls. If Jade didn’t do it, she would have to hear Cat whine about it for the rest of the night, so she might as well; and though she wouldn’t admit it to a soul, it _was_ quite rewarding to be greeted by that sweet grin when she successfully won a toy.

“Put your hands on the controls,” Jade ordered, and Cat obeyed. Jade stood behind Cat and placed her hands over Cat’s, smirking a little as she saw the little girl’s widening smile reflected in the gleaming glass of the machine. “Ready?”

“Yes!” Cat grinned, bouncing happily. “I want the little piggy!”

“Alright, let’s get the little piggy.” Jade used her hands to direct Cat’s gently. Their eyes followed the claw as it shuffled right, and then a little forward, and Jade pressed softly on Cat’s fingers over the “drop” button, ushering the claw to plummet downwards. Cat gasped in excitement when it closed around the pig’s head, lifting it up slowly, and cheered when it fell into the hole. Jade smiled as Cat bent over to retrieve it along with the rest of her toys, bouncing around in a circle.

“Jadey’s the _bestest!”_ Cat sang triumphantly.

“If Jadey’s the bestest, then will you come with her to get nachos now?” Jade couldn’t help but chuckle, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“Kay kay!” Cat squealed, skipping by Jade’s side as they began making their way to the food stand. With the pressure of the claw machine lifted, Jade could finally look around and take the time to admire the view. The sun was dipping below the horizon and giving way to the tender violet of the sky; through that sheet of color poked the telltale signs of bright stars. Jade turned her attention to the people who numbered considerably fewer than they had a few hours ago, even though they were still numerous. The throngs ebbed and flowed around them, and at times, the discontinuities between the crowds offered a window through which it was possible to see past the food stands and across the lanes to the lake that lay just beyond, glittering in the setting sun.

While she was people-watching, Jade’s eye caught something peculiar in the distance. There was the familiar head of wavy, brown hair, and that blue Pear phone, and the three other people huddled next to it, and it was - 

_Vega!_ Jade cursed in her head as she recognized Tori, Andre, Robbie, and Beck standing some distance away, cackling smugly to themselves as they watched. And, worse - Tori’s arms were outstretched and holding out her Pear phone, the camera faced towards her and Cat. Jade felt a hot flush creeping up her neck. _That dirty rascal was recording us!_ When Tori knew Jade had noticed them, she laughed and waved.

“Hey, _Jadey!”_ Tori taunted, arousing much laughter from the others. Cat noticed the group and waved excitedly, bounding towards them. Jade’s fists clenched, and she began storming to the group just in time for Tori to hurriedly shove her phone back in her pocket. There was only one thought racing through Jade’s mind: Tori now had evidence implying, a little too strongly, that Jade had feelings for a certain someone. And she _wasn’t_ having that.

But when she arrived and pulled her fist back, the boys grabbed Jade and held her down. Then Tori hurriedly offered to pay for a group trip to the Ferris wheel as a peace offering, and Jade noticed the excited sparkling in Cat’s eyes as their gazes met, and she felt Cat bump her gently with her hips, and she heard that hopeful, “How ‘bout it, Jadey?”, and Jade felt her heart flutter a little. After all, what did she really have to lose? If she refused, it would just make Cat upset, and that wouldn’t be any fun. She scanned Cat’s face again, and there was that winsome beam that never failed to undo her. She shoved off the boys and dusted herself, feigning exasperation as she capitulated. Cat squealed in celebration and bundled her toys in one arm so she could grab Jade’s hand and begin charging towards the Ferris wheel, cheering about how high they were going to go, and how they were going to touch the stars.

And Jade figured that, just maybe, Tori’s stupid video wouldn’t matter so much - not after tonight.


End file.
